


Laying Pipe

by sephcounttheways



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 08:21:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2017800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sephcounttheways/pseuds/sephcounttheways
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Midgar man attempts to fix pipe, initiates Gongogan mating ritual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laying Pipe

It started with a slow leak in the kitchen sink. Angeal naturally accused Zack of not turning the faucet all the way off.

"Whatever, dad!" Zack complained. "I know how to turn off a goddamn faucet."

"Then how about you do it?" Angeal replied, putting hard pressure on the lever to stop the drip. "And please don't call me dad."

"You act more like my dad than my dad acts like my dad."

"What?"

Sometimes Zack would leave the tap on just to get under Angeal's skin, because he felt that annoying General Hewley was one of the reasons he was put on Earth. Besides, Zack paid half the fucking water bill, so he'd waste all the water in Midgar to prove a point to his overly mature boyfriend. Angeal was only twenty-five, but had the soul of a ninety-year-old man.

Zack lived for it.

But despite his grumpy old mentor's expertise in turning off faucets, the one in the kitchen began to drip steadily no matter how much pressure was put on the lever. There was a victory for Zack when it was proven that the faucet was actually broken. They were both busy SOLDIERs though, and it was a minor problem that was easily forgotten.

One night returning home from several days away in Junon, Zack and Angeal made a grim discovery in their kitchen. A stray sponge left in the sink had combined forces with the relentless leak to clog the drain, thus resulting in the sink filling with water, and that water escaping onto the floor below. It had created a large body of water on the tile, and to Angeal it was an atrocity.

"This isn't my fault!" Zack defended immediately, snatching the sponge and allowing the sink to drain. He then attempted to catch some of the spilling water with cupped hands, resulting in a fruitless flapping motion.

"Shut up and get some towels," Angeal grumbled, yanking off his wet socks and pushing his fatigues up to his shins.

"Guess we should finally call a plumber?" Zack called from the hallway before returning with a tall stack of towels.

"Like hell. I'm not hiring some conman to come into my place and charge me out the ass for bullshit," Angeal was taking towels from Zack and dropping them strategically across the lake-like kitchen floor. "This is a small problem, I can fix it myself."

"Can you really?" Zack began scooting the towels around with his feet, "What do you know about plumbing?"

"Plenty," Angeal smirked.

Zack's expression flattened. "You can barely use Facebook, how are you gonna fix the sink?"

"That's not even..." Angeal's forehead wrinkled, as it usually did when Zack made odd parallels. "What does internet use have to do with home repair?"

"You don't know how to do anything!" Zack accused. "Just admit it, you should hire a professional."

"Alright, let's make a bet," Angeal declared as he began scooping up the sopping wet towels. "If I can fix this sink... you have to deactivate your Facebook account and get a life."

Zack gasped.

Angeal continued, "And if I can't fix the sink... I'll upload a picture of my dick or something."

"That's not even a worthwhile bet," Zack snorted. "You'll make up any excuse to show people your dick."

Angeal couldn't deny that he'd exposed himself to most of the people they knew. "Okay, so what's a good bet?"

Zack took his time considering. "... If you can fix the sink, I'll post all the pictures of your dick that you want me to. And if you can't fix the sink... you have to post a romantic picture of us. Of us kissing! A really sweet, uncool picture that will completely ruin your image and prove to everyone that you love me soooo much!"

Angeal crossed his arms in thought. "Wh... well..."

"You don't think you can fix it!" Zack cried in victory before pointing a finger at Angeal. "Or you don't really love me."

Angeal grabbed his finger and kissed it. "When I fix the sink, post a picture of you sucking my dick and you have a deal. Enthusiastic sucking. I'm talking drool all over your face and you loving it."

Zack rolled his eyes. "You're gross... but you have a deal. And in the really cheesy, romantic picture you're going to end up posting, you have to part your hair and wear that plaid button up that I like!"

"I guess."

"And no tongue. Close mouthed, rosy cheeked, shotgun wedding-style kissing."

"... Okay."

"So when are we doing this?" Zack asked, grabbing all of the wet towels to deposit in the laundry room.

"First thing tomorrow morning."

"Aw, it's our only day off in ages! I don't want to get up early!" Zack complained.

"The longer we let that think leak, the more money it's costing me -"

"Oh alright, dad!"

"Don't call me that."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Zack didn't even realize that Angeal owned a toolbox until he came strolling into the kitchen with it the following morning. "That's a convincing prop."

"I told you I know what I'm doing," Angeal said smoothly, dropping the box down with a satisfying metallic bang.

Zack began to get a little nervous. He was friends with his grandma on Facebook, it would be the last nail in her coffin to see her favorite grandson choking on dick. "So... where do we start?"

"We aren't doing anything. You're going to sit there and watch me do man's work," Angeal told him. "And then I'm taking a victory lap down your throat."

Zack wrinkled his nose. "I still think you're full of shit."

Angeal went to his knees in front of the sink, and threw open the cabinet doors.

"Aha! You're off to a bad start!" Zack cried. "The faucet's leaking. So why are you going underneath the sink?"

"Because, genius. I'm inspecting the area to see if the leak is effecting underneath the... area," Angeal replied, ducking his head into the cabinet. He was greeted with darkness. "Make yourself useful and hand me a flashlight."

Zack opened the toolbox and retrieved a small flashlight. He tapped Angeal's shoulder with it. "Here."

Angeal hit the button with his thumb, and spent a moment surveying the scene under their sink. "Spider webs. We need to call an exterminator."

"You're calling an exterminator instead of getting rid of them yourself?" Zack teased. "Squashing spiders sounds like man's work to me."

"Shit! There's one on me!" Angeal cried, tossing something over his shoulder.

It hit Zack's face, and he screamed and scuttled backwards before realizing it was just a stray plastic bag. "Hey!"

Angeal's laughter echoed underneath the sink. "We don't have spiders, that much I'm sure of. I wouldn't even be in the building if I saw a spider web."

Zack kicked out at Angeal's leg. "Ass."

"Punk," Angeal kicked back. "Well, shit. It's leaking down here, too... that's bad news."

"Bad news as in you lose the bet?"

"Bad news as in now we might have a mold issue in the future. But for now it's okay. I can tighten it all up and hopefully that'll solve the leakage."

"Tighten. Heh. Leakage," Zack parroted, slightly entertained but mostly sick of this entire endeavor. He leaned back on his palms and tapped his toes together, watching as Angeal retrieved some tools from the box. He then popped the base of the flashlight into his mouth, sent a wink in Zack's direction and then disappeared under the sink again.

Their mutual teasing was forgotten for the moment as Angeal focused on work, and Zack focused on Angeal. It was kind of... sexy the way the muscles in Angeal's arms twitched while he worked. Zack gazed at the strong curve of his mentor's back, and the pop of ass spilling over his sweatpants.

"You have some genuine plumber's crack," Zack announced.

Angeal didn't reply until a few moments later, and it was only to reach back and pull his pants farther down, almost exposing his entire ass. He then settled back into work.

Zack went up onto all fours to crawl closer. He couldn't resist sticking his face between the exposed crack.

"Stop that," Angeal growled.

"You look good," Zack said from behind.

"This is a very clumsy attempt to derail my concentration."

"I couldn't distract you if I tried," Zack told him, rubbing his face against the small of Angeal's back. "You can concentrate on work no matter what I'm doing. You're good like that."

"I am good like that," Angeal agreed. "I have to be with a little puppy like you around."

Like any puppy, Zack inhaled against Angeal's ass just to make him squirm. Then Zack pried his toned cheeks apart with his thumbs and dug his tongue in as deep as his tight ass would allow. A soft gasp was emitted from under the sink, but Angeal didn't verbally complain. Zack took his time enjoying the clean taste of his skin, and the soft brush of hair under his tongue as he dug it in deeper to run it against the back of Angeal's balls.

Zack's fingers mimicked spiders, sending chills up Angeal's spine as he dug into his sweatpants to pull them down farther. They were hooked up on the growing erection tenting the front, so Zack stretched the waistband over it to push them down to Angeal's knees.

With Angeal bent over so perfectly, Zack eagerly twisted over to lay on his back underneath him. He stretched his neck up to lick along the length of Angeal's cock, smiling as his boyfriend continued to work busily on the pipes.

Zack opened his mouth to accept the head, letting it stretch his lips with the satisfying knowledge that Angeal wasn't even fully erect yet. He closed his eyes and sucked dreamily, fully in his element with his face full of Angeal's groin. Still working beneath the sink, he angled his hips to send his cock deeper into Zack's mouth.

Zack relaxed his throat enough to welcome Angeal without choking to death, and laughed through his nose against Angeal's lower stomach. He then reached up to touch his exposed hole, and let his middle finger sink in.

There was a soft moan from under the sink. Zack took it as a good sign, and added a second finger while sucking his cock all the way down. It wasn't easy from underneath, and Zack felt his neck and jaw strain to keep up with the selfish thrusting of Angeal's hips. Much like in the VR room, he was willing to put up with pain to please his mentor.

Eventually Zack needed air, so he released that suffocating cock and let Angeal thrust against his face for a moment. Zack kissing and licked along the length as he let his overworked jaw relax. He peeked up from the floor, and realized that his man was still working on the pipes with steady hands.

"Angeal!" Zack croaked.

"What?"

"I wanna fuck you..."

"And?"

Zack kissed the hanging meat of Angeal's cock. "Can I?"

"Since when do you ask?" Angeal bent his head, looking at Zack's upturned and expectant face. His energy shifted from his usual long-suffering demeanor into something a little darker. "... Get it done quick."

Zack scooted out from underneath him and went up on his knees. He spat down against Angeal's hole, bending down to coat it with saliva and he unbuttoned his jeans. He pulled out his cock, rubbing it against Angeal before he pressed it against the pucker of Angeal's hole. His boyfriend's ass was fuzzy with a soft downy covering of dark hair, and Zack loved the way it looked wet with lube or spit and brushed against his cock as it slid inside.

Angeal paused in his work, his head hanging low as Zack pushed inside. "Go easy."

"I'll try," Zack squeezed his eyes shut against the sight of Angeal's strong, ideal body taking his cock. His hot ass felt so good that Zack didn't even need to move to want to come inside him, so he worked to understand what felt best to Angeal. In the beginning of their relationship they were both vocal in talking about the way each other's bodies fit together. He pushed himself in just like Angeal liked it, shallow and smooth and steady.

In just trying to control himself, Zack was teased to the point of trembling on his knees behind him. He dug his fingers into Angeal's hard hips, a small show of how rough and careless he wanted to be. He knew Angeal would give him the kind of treatment that he craved, and that thought made his cock throb in excitement.

"You look so hot, Angeal," Zack whispered, still thrusting gently.

Something clanged under the sink. Angeal caught a shallow breath before replying around the flashlight, "Are you almost done?"

"I could come right now," Zack admitted. "I wanna get it all over you."

"Don't make a mess."

Zack laughed, "I want to, though! I wanna see it all over your chest... and I want you to fuck me, too."

Angeal looked over his shoulder, his eyes glowing bright in the dark of the sink. "I'm busy."

"Please?" Zack gasped, his teeth gnawing on his lower lip.

"Get yourself off, brat," Angeal growled, and went back to work.

If Angeal wouldn't come out from under the sink to pound him, someone might as well get it. Zack took a hold of Angeal's thick waist and began to fuck him the way that he himself liked to be fucked. It was impossible to last longer than a minute at that pace when Angeal felt so fucking good.

Zack made two fists in Angeal's shirt. "I wanna come inside you..."

"Don't do it," Angeal warned mildly. "Put it on my back."

"Please?" Zack gasped. "You feel so good...I can't stop. Let me come inside you?"

"You better not," he growled, sounding a bit more serious. "Pull out."

Even though he knew in his rational brain that Angeal had no problem getting his ass full of semen, just hearing that he wasn't allowed made it that much sweeter. He smiled as his teeth dug inside his lips, and he pounded hard against Angeal as his climax approached rapidly. "Please...?"

Angeal looked over his shoulder, his eyes glowing wild. "You're gonna get your fucking ass beat if you don't pull out right now."

Zack crumpled behind him, his forehead digging between Angeal's shoulder blades as he emptied out deep inside him in hard, wrenching pulses. "Ah... fuck..."

Angeal's back cracked a bit as he stood up on his knees suddenly, sending Zack sliding to the floor in an exhausted pile. He reached back to seize Zack by the throat, pushing him down flat on the tile.

"What'd I say?"

"Oops. Sorry," Zack whispered, his eyes satisfied and not looking very apologetic at all. "You felt too good."

"I don't care," Angeal growled, putting pressure on Zack's throat. "If I tell you to pull out you'd better fucking do it."

"S-orry," Zack managed to say.

Angeal released Zack and stood up, whipping the sweat pants off of his legs. His heavy cock bobbed in the air, red with frustration and drooling a thick stream of precome. Zack could only admire it for a moment before Angeal let his foot fall loudly on the other side of his head before he squatted down on Zack's face.

"Clean it out."

Zack's eyes went wide and he searched for air as Angeal's ass and balls covered his face. He felt something warm drip across his mouth, and air became less important as he stuck out his tongue. Zack struggled to swallow his own load, hating the taste but eager to please his mentor, who he'd worshipped from the moment he laid eyes on him.

Angeal looked supreme from Zack's particular vantage point; he was looming tall with his fat cock pulsing and consuming most of his vision. He gazed up at Angeal with pure adoration, and was met with a severe expression of disapproval. Zack simultaneously felt both miniscule and immensely important to have that man look his way at all.

"Swallow it all," Angeal rumbled when their eyes met. He took his erection in hand and tapped it against Zack's forehead. "... Bad boy."

Zack shivered underneath him, nuzzling up against Angeal's ass and digging his tongue in deep with renewed vigor. He made a tiny groan of approval as more of his own slick, warm semen ran down his throat.

When he felt the job was complete, Angeal scooted back and sat on Zack's chest, allowing him to feel his full weight. He rubbed down cock against Zack's wet, gasping lips. "When I tell you to do something, will you do it?"

"Yes, sir," Zack nodded, letting his tongue run along the underside of Angeal's cock and curl around the head.

"Don't call me sir," Angeal smacked his cock against Zack's face. "That's what you call fuckers at work. What do you call me at home?"

"Angeal," Zack corrected, his eyes fluttering.

"That's right," Angeal ran his fingers into Zack's tousled hair and pulled sharply. "Look what you've done to my cock. Do you see how hard you made me? I've gotta fuck you now, don't I?"

"Yes! Please?" Zack nodded, opening his mouth wider to suck the underside eagerly.

Angeal stood up at that, pumping his cock as though it was an inconvenience as he glared down at Zack. "Show me your ass."

Zack licked his lips and lifted his legs to invert himself, contorting to present his hole while smiling up at his lover. Angeal lazily turn on his heel and walked around Zack before he squatted down before him to inspect him thoroughly with his fingers, his eyes moving over his form and down to his raised ass. "Too tight. You haven't been fucking yourself for me."

"I couldn't on the mission," Zack explained.

"I was on the mission, too. You had time to do it if you really wanted to."

Zack didn't make any excuses. He pursed his lips and turned his eyebrows up. "I'm sorry."

"I don't know why I bother," Angeal shook his head before he spat down against Zack's tight hole. He didn't waste time before he dug his fingers inside deep. "I expect you to fuck yourself every... single... day. I don't have time to waste doing this stretching shit for you."

"Sorry!" Zack grunted, wincing at the rough preparation. "I'll do better... I promise..."

Angeal took some pity on that, and spat again to slicken his student up further. "Even if you're a bad boy, you mean well don't you?"

Zack nodded. "Yeah."

Angeal pulled his fingers out, and spat several times into the gape of Zack's ass. He lined himself up with Zack's hole and pushed inside at his own leisure.

Zack hooked his legs on Angeal's shoulders and ran his hands up Angeal's arms, pulling him closer with every limb. "Yes... give it to me..."

Angeal had to admire the way his boyfriend accepted his entire cock so readily. He'd never had a lover so hungry for him, and never once had Zack complained about or shied away from Angeal's size. It made him feel good to push in until his hips pressed against Zack's upturned ass, completely encased in his tight, hot body.

"You feel so good," Zack gasped out, his head dropping back against the tile.

"I've been hearing that a lot this morning," Angeal said, unimpressed. "How about you prove it?"

"What can I do?" Zack asked, his eyes cracking open.

"Get your dick hard for me," Angeal ordered, his hips slowly moving. He watched the base of his cock appear between Zack's cheeks, and his hole hugged it tight as he pulled away. He then sneered at Zack's limp cock as it bounced slightly between his lean thighs. "I hate seeing it like that while I'm fucking you. Get it up."

Zack reached up between his legs to pump his cock, and a little stimulation was all he needed to make it stiff again. He could get it up for Angeal anytime, anyplace. All he had to do was look at his big, masculine body move and he was ready for whatever his mentor wanted to do.

"That's right..." Angeal praised, starting to thrust harder as Zack's ass opened more for him. "Get that big dick up. I wanna fuck the load out of it."

Zack giggled at that, pumping his cock with one hand while running the other up underneath Angeal's shirt. He pushed it up as far as he could reach, "Off?"

Angeal didn't want Zack to move his legs off his shoulders, so he simply tucked the hem of his shirt behind his head. "You like seeing that?"

"Yeah..." Zack purred, running fingertips over Angeal's hard body. He scratched his short nails over Angeal's small nipples, fluffing up the small amount of dark hair that dusted Angeal's chest. "... You're so hot."

Angeal ignored the comment as he put his weight on Zack, pressing him into the hard floor as he began to pound against his ass. There was a play of emotion over Zack's handsome face with every thrust of his hips, and his entire chest blushed red as he settled into the reality of making love with his mentor. Every time felt like the first time, and although he mostly behaved like a brat, he was humbled to nothing that General Hewley loved him.

Zack unhooked his legs from Angeal's shoulders and spread them wide, giving him room to come down closer. Their stomachs brushed together as Angeal worked, giving Zack every inch and stealing his breath as their lips finally met.

Zack kissed Angeal, craving the taste of sweat on the man's lips. He felt the coarse stubble rub his soft, smooth face raw, and was left with a reddened patch around his mouth when their lips finally came apart.

"Angeal?" Zack whispered, running his fingers up into his hair, catching it as it swung around his face. "I love you."

Angeal's hot rush of dominance abated slightly, and he smiled down at his boyfriend. "I love you, too."

"Angeal?

"Hm?"

"… Am I laying in water?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"I broke the pipes while you were fucking me," Angeal admitted. The kitchen sink was spraying out a steady geyser of water, and had been for the entirety of their interlude.

"You did?"

"I don't know shit about plumbing," With that, Angeal scooped Zack up in his arms. Like he weighed nothing, he was able to pull him off the floor and dropped him on the countertop.

"I won the bet!" Zack cried, wrapping his legs around Angeal. The cold countertop wasn't much more comfortable than the wet floor, but he was easily distracted as Angeal pushed back inside.

"You win," Angeal agreed.

"That's never happened," Zack leaned back on his palms, offering up a deeper angle for Angeal to move.

"Gloat later," Angeal told him, too distracted by the sight of Zack spread out on the kitchen counter to really care about losing some pointless bet. He settled back into work against Zack, and caught his lips to nip briefly.

Zack craned his neck up to kiss him again. "... Come inside me?"

"Yeah," Angeal agreed, hooking his arms underneath Zack's thighs to hold him in place. "You gonna let me watch you come?"

"Yes," Zack hissed.

"This time, be a good boy and put it on my chest. That's what you wanted in the first place, right? Can you do that for me?"

"Yes," Zack bit his lip, one hand stroking his cock fast between his spread legs. He glanced down to watch Angeal's hips brutal rhythm against his ass, feeling a shock through his entire body every time it pushed in deep.

"Tell me when you're close. I wanna be in there deep when you let it go," Angeal rumbled.

Zack bit the side of his mouth, imagining that sweet moment as it approached ever so slowly. "I wanna feel you come so bad."

"You're gonna get it," Angeal told him through his teeth, kissing along the side of Zack's face.

"You are too," Zack muttered, running his free hand over Angeal to touch as much of him as he could reach. The other was busy between his legs, jerking his cock hard in time with Angeal's sharp movements against him.

"Look at you," Angeal murmured, running his hands over Zack's legs. "You're almost ready to make another fucking mess on me."

"Yeah..." Zack swallowed, doing his best to aim his cock at Angeal. "I'm gonna do it..."

"Such a good boy when you wanna be," Angeal shoved his hips against Zack's, nuzzling in deep as he clenched down internally. He rolled his hips, offering as much stimulation to Zack as possible.

Zack's mouth fell open as he watched his cock spit across his hand and onto Angeal's stomach, and one over achieving little spurt settling right between his rounded pecs. Zack smiled, letting his head drop back against the cabinets in satisfaction.

Angeal could have come just by the sight of Zack's load splattering against him, but the tight pulse of his ass was more than enough to rip the climax right out of him. He emptied himself out deep, and the tenseness in every part of his body relaxed as he slid down to lay on top of him.

Angeal pulled out gently, and took himself in hand to wring out the aftershocks. Zack's legs dropped, curling around his waist to keep him near. They panted together, placing kisses wherever they could without specifically moving.

Water continued to gush out from under the sink.

"Do you know how to turn off the main water valve?" Angeal asked against Zack's shoulder. "I don't."

"Yeah. It's easy," Zack replied.

Neither of them moved.

"... You should probably do that," Angeal thought aloud.

"I will," Zack turned his face to kiss the top of Angeal's head. "In a minute."

Eventually they moved. The water valve was turned off. A plumber was called. Angeal spent more money than he'd had liked getting everything replaced that he'd fucked up trying to look manly.

And later that night, to the jubilation of his fan club and the disgust of his SOLDIER buddies, Angeal posted a selfie of himself kissing Zack's cheek. His hair was parted, and he was wearing the stupid hipster looking shirt that Zack liked to put on him.

It wasn't like he'd ever honored a losing bet to Zack in the past... but this time he kind of wanted to do it.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

IMAGES!

1 – owmyhearteries dot deviantart dot com / art / Angeal-cleans-up-nice-470557512

2 – owmyhearteries dot deviantart dot com / art / Laying-Pipe-470557806

A/N

1 – This was a commission for my lovely friend! She thinks we all need more Zangeal in life, and I agree.


End file.
